Emperor Deliver Us
by Claytonimor
Summary: Inquisitor Alexis Mons of the Ordos Malleus may not be your most Puritanical of Inquisitors, however, when he and two xenos are transferred to a galaxy not their own that faces a threat too great alone, then the Emperor Protects...and so does Shepard.
1. From the Lightning

Woot! Second story here! I'ma do another crossover. This is one of your basic W40k and ME mixes, but no Space Marines here. I hope you enjoy! You may notice, but my inspiration for this was Ursakar's "The mission stays the same". I'll try to write it differently...though I kinda like the idea of a human and an Eldar together in ME too much to pass up...sorry?

Going from ME1 on this one.

Lieutenant Commander Alexis M. Shepard- Female, Sentinel, Paragon, Earthborn, and Sole Survivor

The actually crossover will probably go down in 2 chapters at this rate.

**Disclaimer: Warhammer 40k and the Mass Effect trilogy are both owned by their respective companies, which I have no stock in. In other words, I own none of this. Not even the OCs, damn you idiosyncrasies.**

* * *

"Dammit, if this is a joke..."

"You mean to tell me _that_ is why we're here?"

"There is only one of them? What happened to the Battlefleet?"

"Shit. The southern hemisphere is burning."

"Inquisitor. Exterminatus is almost definitely required here."

"You know we cannot! The artifact is too important!"

"Your inquisitor is correct, you must retrieve the artifact."

"Shut the hell up! Inquisitor, even if there is the Sword of Achesh here, why should we spare this Tau world the destruction it deserves?"

"Because, Shipmaster, Farseer Elain is correct in more way then one. You know that Exterminatus would not be enough to kill The Fateweaver. We need her people's help and the aid of the holy blade in equal measure."

"Still..."

"Enough! Farseer, ready your retinue. I will leave the battle in space to you, Shipmaster."

"Yes, my lord..."

"They are ready, Inquisitor."

"Good."

* * *

Inquisitor Alexis Mons sat in the back of a Valkyrie and contemplated life. At least, that's what he would tell anyone who asked him at that moment. In truth, he was scanning the minds of his newly-acquired retinue.

He had only just acquired most of them from the hive-world of Pyrus IV. Rheins used to be a part of the PDF of the second hive...before the others were sacrificed to the Chaos Gods. Mylisa had been a latent psyker working for one of the noble houses as...well as a whore, for lack of a better word, before he had butchered the family for its Slaaneshite connections. The brother-sister pair, Hyde and Grace, had been a part of a gang he had manipulated into attacking the ritual site. They were the only two to survive. Felix was a Ratling that had succeeded in killing Alexis's last sniper and had almost killed the Inquisitor himself before Alexis had reduced him to unconsciousness. He was so impressive that the inquisitor had taken him under his wing. Only Samantha had accompanied Alexis since the beginning. The red-headed Cadian had been a former servant of Alexis's mentor and had been the only survivor of a failed attack on a certain noble's alien-ridden estate 5 years prior other than Alexis himself.

Alexis got just what he expected from the group.

Rheins was a seething pit of anger and mistrust, most of it directed at the planet below and the alien vessel that flanked the Valkyrie. Mylisa was a shell of nervousness surrounding a core of rigid faith and conviction (the only thing that had kept her from falling to daemons for all the years of her life prior). The twins matched each other with the sheer mass of bloodlust they held. However, Hyde's was like a hammer and Grace's was a blade. Felix's mind sensed his intrusion and he promptly blocked out the inquisitor. Alexis did not probe further into the mutant's mind. And Samantha, Samantha's mind was a sea of utter calm, a vast illusion that covered a core of strength, ready to stab out at any foreign attempt to end her or her friends.

All of the retinue felt the brush of the Inquisitor's mind and the chilling of the air that came with it. They all glanced over at the Inquisitor, whose eyes were rolled back into his head. After a moment The inquisitor's eyes rolled forward with a snap and he was grinning. He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the Ratling. The mutant met his gaze and the Inquisitor laughed before turning to the others.

He lost his insane smile and simply smirked before saying, calmly and evenly,"The Fateweaver will be held by my and the Farseer's psychic powers. Meanwhile, one of you, preferable Grace or Hyde, will grab the relic and slay the daemon. I know you are uncomfortable with the fact of working with aliens, but I for one am much more comfortable working with the threat without than falling to the threat within," he paused for a moment,"Is that understood, Rheins?" Alexis then looked at the former-PDF, who nodded and gripped his gun tighter, more of his hatred being diverted to the planet below. The inquisitor then continued, his piercing blue eyes shining from beneath his raven hair scrutinizing every other occupant," If their are Tau survivors, we will attempt to appeal to their sense of the so-called "Greater Good" and manipulate them into aiding us as fodder. If I die then, Samantha, I want you to get Mylisa and as many others back to the ship before Exterminatus is called, it may not be enough to kill the daemon, but it should slow it long enough for a Grey Knights' strike team to be sent."

Samantha simply nodded as the pilot came over the vox and announced,"ETA in 5, master. There appears to be a firefight 2 klicks east-northeast of the landing zone. They are in our way."

Alexis simply nods, pulling out a plasma pistol he had won from the body of a demented Tech-magi, and activated it. When the blue glow of the ancient weapon finally washes over the crew section, the Inquisitor looks back up, a wolfish grin on his face. He turns to the vox and says to the pilot,"Change the landing site. Drop us on top of them."

The rest of the retinue glanced over at the inquisitor. However, once they saw his wolfish smile, sighed and went back to preparing their weapons. The pilot, after a moment of pause, replied,"Yes, my lord."

There was a shaking as the Valkyrie banked more eastward and increased speed. After a moment, pings began to ring off the hull as airborne daemons and AA fire slammed in to the metal. The pilot yells out before a terrible screech sounds through the vehicle before in went into a massive tailspin. After a moment, with the screech of grinding metal, the Valkyrie slammed into the ground, shaking the retinue about violently in their harnesses.

Alexis did not bother to check the cockpit for survivors, the red glow on the metal separating the chambers was enough evidence for him. He glanced over to when the rest of the retinue was shaking itself free of their harnesses and he slammed his hand into a switch next to his, releasing him. Him swiftly stood up and swung over to the back of the holding area, grabbing a lever. With a quick pull as soon as Samantha patted his shoulder, the back of the area blasted open and corrupt light spilled into the metal carcass of the Valkyrie.

The group swiftly fanned out from the vehicle and set up a perimeter. Almost immediately, the Eldar vessel came to be hovering overhead and the xeno strike team descending into their ranks. After a short discussion between the Farseer and the Alexis, The entire group set off at a jog towards the fighting a few hundred meters away.

* * *

Fire Warrior Shas'ui Vior'la Mont'yr and his squad loosed another volley into the warp abominations that had appeared only moments ago. The creatures of madness dissolved into pools of so much concentrated _wrongness _and revealed the fallen Tau auxiliaries just beyond them. The Vespid, Kroot, and humans charged his position and, yet again, twelve streams of ionized fire slammed into the force, cutting through those with little to no armor and burning those who did have it to death.

Suddenly, a Greater Knarloc reared its head from behind the groups of fallen and charged the line of Tau Fire Warriors. It simply crushed the fallen body of an XV88 battlesuit and promptly ate one of Mont'yr's soldiers. As he began to redirect his fire, the grand beast's right side swiftly became a shredded bloody hulk.

The Shas'ui looked over to see the rarely-seen helmets of the Eldar. Then, even more surprisingly, a group of humans also crested the hill on that side and began to fire down into the horde. A human in the group, wearing an elaborate cape and vest, lifted a blue-shining weapon and, almost casually, shot into the weakened side of the Greater Knarloc, burning a hole nearly all the way through. It howled briefly in agony before falling over and crushing a mad cluster of men.

The fire team paused for half a second, a horrible flaw in discipline, before resuming the barrage in earnest. The crossfire swiftly proved to be too much for the heretics and they withered under holy fire.

Soon the various races had met in the shadow of the fallen monster. The humans other than the inquisitor set up a perimeter and Felix set up a sniping position. Soon enough, the Inquisitor and the Farseer had explained the situation to the hyper-advanced xenos.

Mont'yr, for the first time in his life, found himself both serving the Greater Good and fighting alongside humanity's Imperial forces. He had fought with mercenaries, of course, but never representatives of their central government. And to think, they had come here( with the enigmatic Eldar no less!) just to kill a single daemon on the planet. Granted, this daemon had managed to corrupt nearly all non-Tau forces on the planet and was slowly turning the planet into a Chaos world, but such encounters were so rare between the Tau and Daemons that it was all somewhat surreal to the followers of the Greater Good. Hell had descended on their planet, and now the most unlikely of allies had arrived to send it packing.

* * *

**Whew...well, my writing failed a bit there in the end, but oh well. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Confusing? All of the above? Ah, and daemons can't corrupt the Tau themselves...something about the way they live and travel through the warp keeps it from happening. At any rate. the crossover will probably happen in...eh 2 chapters? Please stay tuned!**


	2. And the Tempest

Well…Thanks for the reviews you guys. With a special thanks to Ursakar for acknowledging my existence. Whew! Recognition!Where was I? Oh yeah! Welcome to the fluff chapter people! Conversations galore...in other words, Xenophobic glances for that former PDF guy (It's bad that I don't remember his name isn't it? Oh well...), the introduction of the crossing over Eldar, an ambush, deaths, arrival, and a cliffhanger before I end the chapter! Yay!

Other than that, I found out that the Fateweaver is an actual Daemon of Tzeench...awesome. That takes care of descriptions.

Also, sorry about making both my main characters named Alexis, I don't know what came over me. Laziness? Thievery? We may never know.

**Disclaimer: I've begun a war with Bioware and the Black Library over control of these products. At first, I was winning, but then they got the Halo francises support and I lost the war, I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Inquisitor Alexis Mons of the Ordos Malleus," said the imposing, raven haired man, holding his hand out to the Shas'ui. The xeno squad leader looked down at the hand and firmly grasped it, remembering his classes on the human etiquette. His helm swiftly took in all the details of the Inquisitor and briefly flagged him as having a hostile hostile facial expression before Mont'yr blinked it away, after all, he was smiling. As he read through the physical characteristics of the Inquisitor, he replied in the human tongue, "Fire Veteran Mont'yr (meaning bloodied) of the planet Vior'la."

The Inquisitor briefly smirked before breaking the handshake and motioning for a vehicle of Eldar make to come closer. As the Falcon Grav-tank neared them, its movement barely displacing the unstable surface below it, Mont'yr simultaneously absorbed the details of his new-found allies, tried to contact central control (and failing, mind you), and flagging down several requests from the Shas'la around him to open fire or move out on their own.

Among the humans, the Inquisitor was accompanied by a ...varied group, to say the least. A large man in thick, black armor patrolled the perimeter with an...autocannon, as the humans called it, straddling his back. He was flanked and followed by a miniature human in imperial fatigues wielding a long-las as big as if not bigger than him. A normally dressed woman with blond hair was focusing on knees near one of the fallen gue'vesa (lit. Human Helpers). He did not miss how the ground frosted over near her. Standing over her was another woman in clothing similar to the man with the autocannon, except she had a full helmet, wielded a pair of large-bore shotguns, and had a lasgun across her back. Lastly, a pair of humans covered in tattoos and each wielding a pair chain-weapons, the female chain swords and the male chain axes, were making rude gestures to the rest of the force while sitting on top of the Greater Knarloc as its body slowly sunk into the sandy surface below.

As for the Eldar, other than the Farseer and her Seer Council (who were communing to see if the daemon was fully formed yet), there was a Howling Banshee Exarch and her squad, supported by a force of Warp Spider, Dark Reaper, and Dire Avenger squads.

He was curious as to how the large force would all fit in the one vehicle that was there when, after the Inquisitor sent some message to a craft (likely his space transport) and a few moments, the smell of ozone announced the arrival of three more of the grav-tanks. Briefly, his helmet flagged the autocannon-wielding human as having hostile intent, but he wrote it off to the normal human dislike for the warp.

The transports moved out and picked up an assortment of the groups in the area. The Shas'ui noticed, however, that two humans got into each of the three newly-arrived Falcon grav-tanks. A squad of each of the aspect warriors also moved into the vehicles. The last transport proceeded to pick up his squad, a howling banshee group, the Inquisitor, and the Farseer and her Seer Council.

Inside the vehicle, the Shas'ui noticed the bone-like materials it was built with and carefully took a seat on one of the protrusions sticking form the wall. He found himself across from the Farseer. Slowly, they began to converse about heir respective peoples. She was surprisingly open, as if she knew whatever she said would not be conveyed beyond this conversation. It would be an interesting journey.

* * *

Alexis, on the other hand, sat across from the a Howling Banshee. She was a xeno of few words. When they first entered the Falcon, she briefly took of her helmet, the why of which he will never know, revealing her angular features, russet colored eyes, pointed ears, and auburn hair. She looked him in the eyes and, in a melodic voice no longer distorted by a helmet's speakers, asked, quite bluntly, "Have you and yours been psyco-conditioned?"

The Inquisitor almost scoffed at the idea that he may **not** of conditioned his men against the psychic screams the banshees used. However, he swiftly regained control of his features and said, with a tad of indignation in his voice, "Of course! It is standard for all forces of the Holy Ordos."

She then nodded once and said, "Then I look forward to the battle," before putting her helmet back on and finishing, "Caethys."

The Inquisitor settled back, happy to end the conversation and finished himself, "Alexis."

The rest of the ride between them consisted of Alexis cleaning his plasma pistol and the Eldar across from him studying her power sword and shuriken pistol. It was quiet.

* * *

Soon, all too soon, the tanks arrived. Alexis glanced towards the objective when he left the transport and immediately felt his gorge rise. The surface of what used to be a Imperial cathedral turned Daemon summoning site shifted and made the shapes of sneering daemon and unholy symbols. As he squelched the urge to vomit, he was promptly shoved by Caethys, who simply said, "Quit staring mon-keigh, lest the daemons destroy your petty mind."

Alexis snorted and regained his balance, taking three steps away from the Falcon before a barrage rockets and las-cannon fire shot from the now-urban setting and blasted apart all four transports. Then, smaller arms proceeded to rain down upon the strike force, cutting down most of the Eldar Dark Reapers. They proceeding blast of the transport threw the Inquisitor, Howling Banshee, and Shas'ui all into the wreck of a Hammerhead Gunship. Caethys was the first back up and she promptly charged into one of the nearby hab buildings, her screams echoing through the warp and setting even the Inquisitor's shielded mind on edge. The Farseer and her Seer Council concentrated for a moment and psychic storm erupted half a block eastward, consuming a group of corrupted humans charging their position, rusty blades and the like in hands. However, as the seers focused on destroying the charge from the east and the other Eldar cleared the buildings around them, Inquisitor Alexis Mons of the Ordos Malleus found his and the Tau's forces under attack from the west and from inside the Cathedral.

From the gates of the Cathedral, a vast horde of indistinct creatures of change swarmed. From the west, a mass of crazed cultists of nearly every race charged them. The Inquisitor and the Fire Warrior met eyes...or at least eyes to optics, and had a silent understanding. Alexis pounced up, yelling at his retinue to "get off their lazy asses" and "obliterate the foul warp-spawn". The Shas'ui blinked a signal to his 5 remaining fire warriors and they set about mowing down the mortal thralls that sought to overwhelm them, their hyper-advanced plasma cutting through flesh and bone with ease.

Alexis swore as a multi-limbed, ever-changing Horror ripped into Hyde, tearing his head from his shoulders and giggling insanely as his body continued to dance about and twitch for a few seconds, unaware of its own demise. The Inquisitor rapidly drew his chainsword and drove it into the beast, its ichor spraying out and splashing down onto Hyde's body, melting into it, before he turned and unleashed a blast of blue-white energy into another portion of the horde, briefly destroying it.

Grace saw the body of her twin fall and entered into a dance of death that would make all but a Harlequin jealous, a Harlequin would just point out the flaws in her technique, all the while dancing a circle around her. Limbs and ichor fell wherever she landed and it almost seemed as if the daemons may begin to let up before the Horrors conspired to stop her with a sheer mass of flesh. The next time she landed from a leap, they caught her. Her screams were...unpleasant (At this point the Harlequin would joke and then continue to on her merry way).

Rheins had hung back with Felix and was poring fire into the mass of daemons. When Grace fell, he hesitated for a moment and sealed his fate. A daemon resembling something of a ghost covered in fanged maws reared up in front of him and bathed his body in flames. Felix quickly dove to the side and blasted the warp-beast away, but it was much to late for the former-PDF member as the warp-fueled blaze ate through his armor and him.

The four remaining humans (or sub-humans on Felix's part) were being pushed back. They simply didn't have the numbers to hold off the horde of abominations. Soon, they were nearly fighting back to back. Alexis was furious. _I will not fall to such petty spawn as these!_ And began to utilize his psychic powers more. Fiends were blasted to oblivion and waves of creatures were thrown back as if slapped by an invisible hand. He could not keep up such powers for long however, and the daemons knew it. They slammed themselves against him, wave after wave, hoping to sap his powers down into nothing. He felt himself weakening and, just as he was about to unleash a final wave of his power, blasts of blue fire slammed into one flank of the monsters and the tell-tale psychic screech of banshee's and high pitched wine of the dark reaper's weapons and shuriken rounds sounded from the other. Soon, all that remained were pools of daemonic ichor and flesh, slowly burning into the road they lay upon.

Samantha gathered what was left behind of three of their companions from the bloodied field while Alexis scanned the battleground. The Inquisitor swore when he saw the bodies of two of the Farseer's Seer Council, their psychic powers were vital. As he scanned the carnage, he saw at least a dozen Eldar dead. How none of the Tau had fallen was impressive, but it was likely due to their enemies being the weakest and least numerous.

The remaining forces, Alexis noticed that Caethys was still alive...and covered in gore, converged on the Cathedral door. As they were to open the door, a voice rang out in a scream before there was the never mistakable sound of a body bursting. Swiftly, the Farseer blasted the doors apart and the eldar streamed in. However, when one of the Seers tried to gain access to the second door between the Reliquary and the Chapel, he promptly exploded in a shower of blood and gore. Then, a voice sounded out from behind the door, a cackling laugh from another source accompanying it, saying, "Perfect! The final pieces are set! Wonderful!" Then the voices changed, the speaking voice began to sob and the laughing voice cried out, "No! An interruption! They must be destroyed!"

Then, a blast knocked them all away from the door, they landed, scattered about, on the other side of the chapel. The Inquisitor slammed full tilt into a deformed and defaced Imperial Aquila before falling to the ground, the Shas'ui flew up into the altar and made a rather sickening crack noise, and the Howling Banshee Caethys slammed against a statue of the God-Emperor, shattering it. Beyond that, only the farseer was able to maintain her footing. When they rose again, the far wall was destroyed. In its place was a massive, blue-skinned, two-headed, vulture-daemon. It's two heads regarded the group, a corrupted version of the Holy Blade they had come for in its hand. Its right head said, "Perfect! You are here!" Then the left head snarled out, "You! You should not be here!"

* * *

**Hola! Como Estan Ustedes? Yo estoy muy bien. Now to English. How did you guys like it? I pulled that description from the cover of a book called _Fateweaver_ and about the same daemon. Was this better than the last one? Also, as far as pairings go...maybe. You should now know what three are getting crossed-over. Have a wonderful week of waiting for the next chapter!**


	3. Our Emperor Deliver Us

Sorry about taking so long, everyone! You may have realized this by now, but I write all of this on the fly. I don't think I've ever prewritten any of these stories. I also barely use Microsoft Word and instead use the edit feature here on the site for most of the writing. Usually only this preface and the disclaimer are on the word documents.

I guess you all have figured this out by now, but I don't update at regular intervals.

**Disclaimer: Who owns Warhammer 40k? Seriously? I honestly don't know. I know Black Library has something to do with it...or maybe it was the Games Workshop...whatever. I own nothing here. Though I would like to know if you are going to use any of my OC's.**

* * *

Alexis's head lolled to the side as he slid down the wall, his mental faculties dangerously unbound. The screams of the dead and dieing as they fought the daemon sounded as though they were underwater. Colors and lights swam across his eyes and he could feel blood leaking from where his right arm had snapped.

From somewhere, a torrent of blood splattered across him and up the wall. Slowly, the hot, red liquid wormed it's way into his thoughts and he seized it, using the sensation as a foothold to propell himself back towards consciousness. With a willpower only psykers and Space Marines possess, Alexis pried his eyes open.

The daemon had not gotten lazy after he had been knocked out.

At least three more of the Fire warriors were dead, their corpses adorning the walls with splatters of blood and gore. One of the Seer Council was speared into the ground by a stone javelin though the throat. The severed body parts of several Eldar were all that remained of the Dark Reapers that had accompanied them. The daemon itself hadn't moved from the previous spot and was still spouting off insane nonsense from both of its heads, each sentence disagreeing with the previous. In one of its hands it held the holy blade they had come for, its desecration likely what had powered the rift that had brought the daemon, and in the other hand it was holding onto a Howling Banshee, her struggles a source of amusement for the left head.

Slowly, the ringing in Alexis's ears came to an end and he was assaulted by screams and the cackling of the daemon. Using his left arm, Alexis Mons Forced himself to stand. After that trial, Alexis began to walk, shakily towards the Fateweaver as it crushed, cut, and killed his allies. Glancing to the his right, Alexis saw a token force of Dire Avengers fighting alongside Samantha. On his left, Felix and the surviving Fire Warrior took potshots whenever they were not being attacked. In front of him, Farseer Elain, Mylisa, and what remained of the Seer Council, Howling Banshee's, and Warp Spiders Ducked and rolled under the Daemon's swings, carving chunks out of the daemon's hide with sword and shot.

The daemon didn't even seem to register the miniature wounds that were spreading across its body. Suddenly, it ceased its movements and crushed the Howling Banshee in its hand. After throwing the body against a wall, it's left head shut up for a moment, glancing about the room. Then, with lightning-quick precision, it used the unholy blade to begin carving into the building's floor, not caring or even noticing the bodies that got in the way of the rapidly-moving blade.

The right head began to giggle and the left head shouted, "Out of the way, fools! Your blood it ruining it!" Then, in the usually switch, the left head began to sob and the right head yelled, "Perfect! Your blood with be a wonderful medium!"

Suddenly, the daemon was knocked back slightly. In front of him, having somehow gotten ahead of the daemon from across the room, Elain and her Seer Council had dropped a collection of pendants to the ground and were blasting the daemon with enough power to, quite possibly, level more than a few hab-blocks. Despite his hindered state, Alexis felt the struggle and lent his power to the attack, then was almost immediately swept up in the psychic torrent of force that was the two clashing sides.

One needs to understand why this would be so surprising for Alexis. He was, by no means, the most powerful psyker around. However, with a beta rating, he was about as good as you could get and still remain sane.

Alexis could feel the chaos of the mental battle ripping into his soul and screamed. Simultaneously though his physical eyes and the "sight" his psychic avatar had, Alexis watched the thunder of the mental war wash over Felix and the last standing Fire Warrior, ripping them apart in a shower of blood and screams. Alexis's psycic avatar barely managed to escape the maelstrom before being completely ripped apart and he watched as, one-by-one the seer council fell. There was no explosion of gore like when the bodies were caught in the invisible battle, they simply fell face-first to the floor, dead.

Before long, Alexis brought the avatar back to himself, afraid of getting caught in the crossfire. He looked around rapidly for his remaining companions, despairing when he found what was left of them. Samantha was adorning the walls with her blood and Mylisa's head was gone, she had likely got caught in the psychic storm.

Alexis heard a muffled grunt of pain and then the screeching of steel on stone. Not looking over, yet knowing that the daemon had gained victory, Alexis grabbed for the the signal box under his robes, and, panicking, he shoved down on the big red button. He then threw the device out a nearby window and turned back to the daemon.

When he turned, the daemon's left head turned to regard him while the right continued to guide the unholy blade in its task. Looking closer, Alexis saw Elain's destroyed body adorning the center of the vast symbol the daemon had drawn.

It was then that Alexis began to laugh at the insanity that had brought him here. Even the most novice Malleus inquisitor knew that, when facing a major daemon, you call in the Grey Knights. He had been more proud and overbearing than the Eldar in believing that his small retinue could face this foe! Even with the aid of the Farseer, who evidently was not the smartest of her kind, he should have seeked more allies or at least informed those higher powers. Soon, the lance strike he had called in from the cruiser above would destroy the nameless city he was in and him with it. His insane chuckles ceased and he looked around the building, only now seeing his folly for what it was. The xenos that had placed their unknowable faith in him lay dead or, in the case of two, unconscious. His companions for the past decade lay among the bodies of the daemons that had killed them or next to xenos they had sworn to fight. To think that, during the fight against the daemon, he was the only one who had succumbed to cowardice, that most heinous of sins, and did nothing. He had retreated his mind from the daemon's might, for he had feared going to the Emperor's side. He had not tried to save those he cared for when the daemon cut them down, no move on his part to rescue those that had saved him innumerable times. By the Warp, he hadn't even fired his plasma pistol once!_  
_

Enraged by his own stupidity and ineptitude, Alexis stumbled forward another step and promptly was picked up and slammed next to the Farseer's body by the daemon's hand. Dazed, he barely registered two more slams next to him and the daemon's words, now issuing from both mouths at the same time.

Slowly, the words came over him, the two voices giving an odd dissonance as they said the same thing for the first time, "When you all reach your destination, good Inquisitor, do try to keep all life from being purged. That would be against both of our master's plans." Then, in a flash of light that could only be the lance strike hitting nearby, Alexis felt his body, his mind, his very soul being ripped away to parts unknown.

* * *

Daemons swam around three figures, trying to pierce through the bluish cloud which shielded them. With almost contemptuous ease, the cloud flickered out a tendril and swatted aside the whole of the denizens of the Warp. Then it sped along, reach the unseeable and impossible edge of the Immaterium and, straining itself, beyond that edge. Soon, it slammed into another edge on the same Immaterium and, like before, passed through with some difficulty.

The Chaos god Tzeentch, the Grand Schemer was stretched to his...its limits. The embodiment of hope and ambition cursed the void the so-called Reapers had caused to the slowly-developing land of organic emotions that was the Warp of this universe. Their cycle of purges kept it from expanding in and corrupting and consuming the souls of these defenseless beings. Not to mention that, truth be told (a rare thing indeed for the Changer of Ways), the stalemate in the Emperor's realm bored him. It was stagnate, unchanging, decaying, and he hated it. His rival Nurgle had too much of a hand in the fate of that galaxy. But here, this land of shifting mass, things were in a cycle, something much more easy and fun to interrupt than the other land.

As Tzeentch pondered these and trillions of other thoughts, schemes, and ideas each as insane and unknowable as the last, he neared a grand mass of souls in the middle of a nebulae. The beacon it provided drew his waning strength in and, with a snap, Tzeentch released his cargo from the Warp in the middle of the soul pool before shooting back, slamming through the barriers between universes and slamming into Slaanesh's circles before getting back to his own maze. Tzeentch sighed at the lost universe and turned back to watching the so-called reborn Saint Sabbat leading her ghosts. Oh well, at least he could watch another of Khorne's wars fail for the next couple of years. He could hardly wait.

* * *

Shepard's chest swelled with pride...also because she had breasts, but it was mostly pride. She had just become humanity's first Spectre and had been chosen to hunt down Saren. With a grin she nodded a final thanks to the three leading figures of the galaxy and turned, meeting the eyes of Udina, who was for the first time since she had met him happy, and gave him a nod before completing the 180 and marching back towards Captain Anderson, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya (who was there in case the Council remembered synthesized voices...which they didn't...yay!), and Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko (who was there because he was the only biotic she had that she trusted to take in the tower, no way was she bringing Wrex). She was about to reach them when she felt something above her that was just..._wrong_.

She looked up and caught a glimpse of some sort of hole in the air. It was half-filled with swirling colors and impossible faces before three shapes shot out of it and into the fountain down the stairs and it closed with a cackling laughter. Swiftly, Shepard, her squad, and several groups of C-sec rushed down towards the water feature. From within it, an off-white shape rose up, a black shape and a blue shape thrown over each shoulder. From a head-like sprouting on the top of the humanoid shape, a red light came on and centered on Shepard before turning and regarding, for half a second, each being in the circle around it. It then turned back to Shepard and a stream of static issued from it. Shepard, having lowered her Kessler mark two, quickly reraised the gun, her mind flashing back to the chittering of the Geth. The oddly armored creature reached up a four-fingered hand and quickly gave the side of the head-shape a slap before another sigh of static burst from it. It reached up its other hand careful to keep what Shepard could now see were bodies on its shoulders and gripped both sides of the head and pulling up. The ensuing hiss of air shocked Shepard. _Its organic! Thank God/ the Goddess/ the primordial ooze from which all life has sprung!_

{A/N: yeah, I'm typing this, whatcha' gonna do about it?}

* * *

Mont'yr looked at the being around him with his own eyes, his helmet's audio system compromised for the time being. He took another look at the female human in front of him, his black eyes rolling across her form. Satisfied he turns and looks at each of the other species surrounding him. Sadly, he only recognized the humans. He hoped that these humans were a slight amount less xenophobic and backward than the Imperium, and considering their surroundings, plants and other aesthetically pleasing items, they most definitely were not in one of the independent trade ports scattered throughout the galaxy...so where had he arrived? Not Imperium of Man territory, not in independent space, not Tau space, not Orc space, and not the Chaos lands. He turned back to the female in front of him, lowered the two humanoids from his shoulders, propping them against his legs after locking his armor and said, in Low Gothic, "Where in the galaxy are we?"

* * *

Shepard winced at the amalgamation of human tongues that issued from the aliens mouth. She caught hints of English, French, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Swahili, and a few other languages she hadn't gotten programmed into the universal translator all races gave to babies after their first year. If she had analyzed the language more, she would have caught a vast undertone of Latin, Arabic, and even Sanskrit.

Figuring she might as well go out on a limb, Shepard went for the so-called "language of commerce" back on Earth and said, in English, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying."

* * *

The Fire Warrior sighed, not understanding the human's words, but knowing their intent. He felt the distinct wish for one of the Water Caste with their universal translators. The one grafted into his own cranium was much more rudimentary and would require at least a 10 second sample of speech to get the basics of a language down. Deciding that he had little to lose, the Fire Warrior switched to High Gothic, glad that the Inquisitor was not awake to hear the blasphemy and said, "I apologize, native of Terra, but could you speak more, my translator requires a larger base to build from."

* * *

Shepard and the others had lowered their weapons by now, not putting them away, but not actively pointing them either. The creature looked slightly irritated, if Shepard could read its expression correctly. It was thusly that the powers that be decided to smack any of the more religious humans in the area in the face when it straight up spoke Latin. In fact, while every alien in the room, including the councilors who had now entered the scene, looked utterly lost at the language, almost every human heard the words and felt as if they could and should know what they meant. However, when expansion into the galaxy and meeting new species took place, universal translators took all the enjoyment out of learning new languages, and thus did nearly every old language die. The only reason it didn't was that the Vatican still had Latin mass and the Asari and Turians loved to learn about the Roman empire, while humans loved to see the look on their face when someone read the Rosetta stone to them.

Shepard's brow furrowed before she launched into an inane and possibly insane tirade that lasted a good minute and a half about how hamsters were just the best pets ever. The councilors were about to reprimand their newest recruit for looking crazy out of the shadows when the blue-skinned being bowed slightly and said, in perfect English, "Thank you for the words. I am glad to see another case of the Greater Good at work. I would like to request a meeting so at to better facilitate the transfer of knowledge between our peoples and aid the Greater Good in its never-ending task."

While a good deal of the aliens were now thoroughly confused, Shepard smiled lightly and opened her mouth to talk when the other two beings awoke.

* * *

Well, as I am bound to hear: ... or something close too it, I apologize. Real life and parasites under my skin slowed down updates. I would love some reviews however, telling me if I portrayed Tzeentch correctly. I would also like to know if, as this story continues, if I should make him a more prominent character or if I should have the intervention of the Emperor somewhere along the line. I get the feeling that the Fire Warrior will love the original idea of the council, but will swiftly become disillusioned by it. As far as romance goes...if I could someone else to write the scenes, then sure! I'm not good with the lovy-dovy stuff, being a poor, lonely lad that hasn't had a girlfriend...ever. Yuck it up you bastards. Now that I've scared away all but the most kind or stupid of people(oh, there go a few more, bye!) I am really sorry about the past few weeks. I'm trying to juggle a few things right now, besides my two ongoing stories, one upcoming story, and several hundred favorite stories. Also, most chapters will be this length. Any competent advice as to how some things should play out will be welcomed with open arms. Flaming will be met with a hot-shot to the face from Hlaine "Mad" Larkin of the Tanith First and Only...love yah Mr. Abnett, keep up the good work!


	4. Love the Emperor

*Yawn* Ah...*stretches* Damn, I've been looking forward to this story so much! Let's see, tolerant society? Check. Member of a race whose violent urges are only controlled by a pheromone secreted by the leader class stuck in a galaxy where that leader supposedly doesn't exist? Check. Bigoted human that will be utterly disgusted at the universe but will try to bend it to his will? Check. Proud and overbearing xenos that will also be disgusted that the universe and will make no attempt to disguise it? Also Check. And finally, Dark god waiting for his chance to manifest via a certain character that practically embodies hope? Double check. Well, Here we go, let's get started on the fourth chapter, eh?

**Disclaimer: Hell, if I owned Mass Effect, would I be here? And really, who the hell owns Wh40k? I want to know! Basically, if I didn't write this, would Games Workshop of the Black Library sue me? That's all I'm asking!**

* * *

Alexis moaned and opened his eyes. He kept them open for but a moment before shutting them again. _God-Emperor forsaken fucking bright lights..._He shook his head once to clear the stars and opened them much more slowly this time, letting them adjust to the brightness. When they finally got used to the lighting he opened his eyes completely and, there, in front of him, was what could quite possibly be the most average-looking human woman he had seen in his life. She had regular-length red hair framing her piercing green eyes that stared back at him. Her body was shapely, if not overtly so, and she was wearing a near skin-tight armored bodysuit with patterned camo on certain vital areas. After regularly facing mutants and heretics, her normalcy was... refreshing.

He was about to sigh in relief at being among humanity again before he notices several..._beings _next to her. To the woman's left was a xeno that mocked the divine human form almost as much as the Eldar did. She, as indicated by mammary glands, was standing to the left of the human, only her blue skin, tentacled head, and lack of ears marked her as non-human, hell he had seen natural-born mutants less human-looking. To the human woman's left was an avian type of alien. It's "face", if it was such, was covered in slightly reflective, most likely metallic plates and had dual mandibles flanking its mouth. Finally, flanking the avian creature, was a being who looked remarkably like a Catachan Barking Toad that decided to stand up and grow fleshy horns...he wouldn't put it past the things, bloody pests.

Quickly looking for side to side, Alexis noticed that humanity was in short supply in the well-lit and overdecorated room they occupied. Other than the three xeno-types flanking the woman, there was also several Jellyfish-shaped aliens, large four-legged brutes, a female-shaped xeno in an exo-suit, and little ball-like xenos also in suits...also that about half of them were dressed in uniforms and wielding very..._sleek_ looking weapons. Then, he noticed who he was leaning against and swiftly lifted himself off of the Fire Veteran.

Looking back at the woman, who was wielding her bemused expression with all the skill and finesse of a Khorne Berserker that had been promised blood, he bit back a retort for consorting with the xenos (for hadn't he just been doing such a thing...unsuccessfully, mind you, but still!) and instead opted to look over to the Tau, whose helmet had been removed for some odd reason, and ask, "Xeno Mont'yr, what is this? Where are we?"

The Shas'ui made to speak, to inform him that he had secured _talks_ with the abhorrent creatures, when, from the other side of the blue-skinned xeno, the disciple of Khaine made her voice known. "It seems, mon-keigh, that we are in another realm. Beyond your Emperor, beyond the bane of Iyanden, and past, it seems, the Great Enemy."

Alexis held in a sneer as he turned to the Eldar. He met the banshee mask's crystalline visor and rebuked her with a frown, "The Emperor's gaze falls on all, Xeno. And this is exactly what I would expect from one of the servants of the Changer of Ways. You do not represent your people well if you put stock in such beliefs."

Caethys simply shifted looked back towards the crowd of lesser species and sighed before muttering, "And your performance with the daemon represents your kind so well...," under her breath before pulling away her own helm and saying, "Open your mind, mon-keigh, the Warp here lacks its major gods."

Alexis glared at her vaguely exasperated visage for a second more before muttering, "An open mind is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded," and allowing his mind to escape its bonds.

* * *

Shepard, meanwhile, while being confused as to why there was a space-elf, jumped back when the raven-haired man's eyes rolled back into his head and the water in the fountain around him froze. The frost crawled out over the pond and caused even the water shooting up to freeze, falling in an icy rain. Frost crawled up the sides of the two aliens in the fountain with the man, yet they seemed to be unworried.

Slowly, the frost began to move outward from the fountain and pretty soon the ambient temperature of the Council Chamber dropped by 10 degrees. Turians became more uncomfortable as the temperature moved further from the norm of there home planet than was usual. The Salarians actually seemed to physically slow down, less to due with the temperature than the Turians as there eyes revealed the mass "Interesting" they had all just shared. The Asari just maintained discipline, not the slightest change was acknowledged. The others, except than the Hanar, which backed away rather quickly, also showed nearly no sign of being affected.

The Humans, however, they felt the sheer _"wrongness" _of the Inquisitor's action and several of the weaker-willed began to dry-heave. Alenko gripped his head as the mother-of-all migraines hit him. Udina, for the first time in his life, heard voices whispering promises of power to him. Captain Anderson grimaced as he felt a scratching at the edges of his consciousness. And Shepard, Ms. Shepard was physically repulsed by the wave of evil and took a step back. Regaining her balance and re-sighting her weapon, she looked back towards the Inquisitor as his frown deepened and regretted that she couldn't chamber a round for dramatic effect.

* * *

In the air above them, invisibly shaking in confusion and fear from the emptiness he felt around him, floated a faceless, emaciated, and wholly immaterial human. There floated the mind of Alexis.

_Something here must be manipulating the warp, keeping it calm. Tzeentch you bastard. _There was a rumble through the Immaterium. His projection paused and glanced around, seeing both the material world and the immaterium with his "sight". It "sighed._ Though I suppose the Eldar is right. I can barely feel the burn of my wards...its almost as if it is more san..._

_No! Sanity is an Illusion, the Immaterium is ruled by Chaos after all..._

The figure glanced around itself one more time. _But still, beyond the calmness here...No shadows...No singular bright point. How can this be...it is as though there is no Astronomican or Hive Fleets._

Alexis "looked" down at the xenos surrounding him.

_Perhaps they will know..._

Alexis nodded his immaterial head and set about strengthening his mental wards before moving on to scanning the xenos' minds. After all, he had learned his lesson in preparedness. No way was he going to fall for the machinations of the Changer of Ways again.

_Hmmmm Asari, Turians, Salarians, Hanar, Elcor, Drell, Volus, Krogan, Rachni, Quarian, Geth, and Humans...how...disgraceful. They must not know of the aliens deceit, especially those Asari. Wait...3rd Millinium!_

He growled to himself and began to pull more and more information from the mind of the xenos and traitors around him.

* * *

The Shas'ui took advantage of the long pause in everyone's actions in order to re-evaluate his equipment. Other than some minor elemental and immaterial residue, it was fine.

He then glanced down at the Eldar at his right. Other than in descriptions from Humans that had defected and from pict-feeds that described how best to deliver the Greater Good to the Eldar (usually in the form of plasma), he had never seen an Eldar before the Chaos incursion.

Granted, his conversation with the Farseer had been...interesting, but he had been too enraptured by the knowledge to notice the Banshee's face before.

He found it odd that the Eldar female looked so similar to the human. She was just a touch more angular. His experience with other species generally pointed towards the differences between his species and others, both aesthetically, mentally, and strategically. That there was a race so similar to human's in appearance if not mindset should be a blessing, and yet both species often held animosity for the other.

The Shas'ui shrugged and filed that away to be thought over at a later date. After all, it was likely a mystery only the Aun could solve, and now that he thought about it, this was his first time on a planet-slash-space station without one...it was...uncomfortable. For the first time in his life he felt an unknown feeling well up in him. It felt dirty and held an insatiable will to consume and destroy. After a moment, he remembered what a human had called a column of Fire Warriors overcome with anger at the death of their Aun'saal. _"I've never thought I'd be unlucky enough to see the Shas'la act as though they were Greenskins, so full of hate and bloodlust__." _

Bloodlust...if that was what he was starting to feel after only a few hours away from a Ethereal-touched location...

* * *

After a few more minutes, during which the Tau began to fidget and the Eldar stare above them and turn slowly, as though following something in flight, C-Sec finally pulled its collective head out of its ass and ushered the group out of the fountain, with the Tau carrying the human's body, which was still emitting an aura of cold. After a few moments, the man's eyes snapped forwards and he climbed off of the blue-skinned xeno and marched right up to Shepard.

He then began to speak, "We will begin the _talks_ secured by the Shas'ui here and now."

A C-Sec officer, a human for the curious, tried to grab his arm and pull the man back, but Alexis simply flicked his head to the side and, with it, the man's body was flung into one of the balconies several meters above the floor.

When the other officers and Shepard's team leveled their guns in response while the Council and other curious dignitaries fled, Alexis merely snorted and motioned in the direction of the man who was flung before saying, "He will be fine, however, _you_ , Commander Shepard, will need all the help you can get in your upcoming mission. Our deal then, is this, take me and my _companions_ with you on your hunt and I won't murder everyone in this room and I may even be so inclined to help you deal with your "Reapers" when they show up to exterminate you."

The Turian councilor and Udina both sputtered as they had never sputtered before.

Shepard just met the man's gaze and replied, "We'll see Mr...,"

"Alexis Horatio Monseir."

"...but if this is the kind of first impression your making, I doubt I want you along, no matter how advanced your biotics are."

The Inquisitor simply snorted and ignored the twitch in Shepard's eye before replying, "My powers are not so limited as your's are, you will find. Let me and my _allies _aid you and you will not be disappointed, Ms. Shepard."

Shepard, quickly overcoming any sort of surprise at the current situation in exchange for being pissed off at just how overbearing and asshole-ish the human man was, quickly looked the man up and down and... admittedly, he had the look of a man who could get shit done.

He stood a head and a half taller then her, which really helped him seem like more of a pompous asshole, but I digress. His raven hair hung down in the front over his right eye and was close-cropped in the back, while his build indicated speed, finesse, and power in equal measure. His eyes were...red? The fuck! Whatever. He certainly wasn't want for power after that little display with the C-Sec guard, and...was that a sword?!

Alexis noticed her stare and grinned, he slowly reached into his cloak with his right hand and unclasped his blade and set in front of him, the pommel upward with his hands resting on it. He flicked the activation rune and a throaty growl came from the crazed machine spirit, but the blades did not begin spinning.

He then heft the massive weapon up onto his shoulder and said, "I assure you, no enemy of yours will claim victory while we are in your employ."

Shepard glanced left and right before motioning for the C-Sec members to stand down. They did, surprisingly enough, and she turned back to the probably insane man in front of her. She shook her head once and sighed _Not even twenty minutes and I'm already having to deal with more super-powered crazies_. Shepard then motioned for her team, Udina, and Anderson before saying, "Follow us, we'll discuss the specifics of this whole clusterfu...situation at the human embassy."

* * *

As the councilors watched their newest spectre walk off with the three aliens, Tevos saw Sparatus begin to move his hands and she quickly snapped out, "If you do the quotation marks thing again I swear by the Goddess that I will fling to the Zakera Ward from here." Sparatus quickly put his hands down and sobbed. No one payed him any mind. Valern glanced at his two compatriots before walking past them and back up to his pedestal. Swiftly he began to type a missive to his Dalatrass and to one of his personal friends in the STG, by the end of the day, there would be three more targets to be tracked in the vast network of threats scouted out, harasses, disabled, and (occasionally) destroyed by the Special Tasks Group.

Tevos caught on to what he was doing and, when he glanced up, tapped Sparatus on his shoulder and motioned to there respective stands. Soon enough, the entire spec-ops forces of the three most powerful species of the galaxy were aware of the developments of the meeting and had agents dispatched and contingency plans written up.

* * *

At C-Sec headquarters, officers took notice as their entire command structure tensed up after reading a memo on their respective omni-tools. Shortly after, more than half of their massive force was mobilized to "calm the populous in case of a panicked riot at the news of the Geth's return" most officers just accepted that as a valid excuse, after all the Geth were certainly something for an extremely dangerous riot to be started over. But a few wondered as to why they were starting in the Presidium instead of the Wards, but they simply remained ignorant as the force marched and flew through the entirety of the Citadel in packs of 5 or 6. It certainly calmed the populous...

* * *

Diplomats and politicians all had reports on the event less than an hour after it took place, and rapidly (a very rare thing in politics) hundreds of confirmations, clarifications, and messages of consternation had been exchanged throughout the galaxy. Not only was there now a Human spectre, but apparently two new species had just appeared out of nowhere. After all, "space-elf" and "blue-skinned, advanced guys with cloven hooves" hardly described the two new species with any level of believability or clarity.

By the next day, every news media in the galaxy would have a skewed report of the event that either bashed the events and those involved or over-glorified the events and pointed towards all the possible benefits of it.

* * *

Perhaps strangest of all, at the moment the event occurred, every keeper on the Citadel stopped functioning for a millisecond, without the contingencies in place that there were, every Ward would have suddenly been found without atmosphere, luckily the Keepers restarted fast enough to avert disaster. On a scanning device in a young Salarian's hand, the screen briefly showed a massive spike in energy level of all sorts before the machine exploded in the poor sapient's hand. He had to be sent to the hospital for several days to recover.

Whenever the group of three newcomers would pass a Keeper, the same event would occur, scrambling the eternal house-maids of the Citadel's programming and forcing a restart.

* * *

Add all of this together and after a mere hour of discussion in the Human embassy, terms were irritably agreed upon and the group of six went to their new ship, having been informed of its reassignment during the meeting.

And so, Shepard recruited a masterful psyker, a dancer with a blade, and the most advanced being in the Galaxy within the first day of their meeting and caused the biggest bureaucratic "oh shit" moment in history, it was a good feeling.

* * *

**Hot damn, I wonder if you guys could please tell be how that last bit went. I didn't want to go into detail about the terms of the "contract" until later in the story and I wanted to know if the rapid scene transition made it a bit confusing there. Oh well...at any rate, the next thing I get up will hopefully be my non-crossover on my Deathwatch Chapter called "The Obsidian Guard" it'll tell the story of...wait I'm giving it away, oh well. You guys will find out on your own what it's about. Sorry about taking so long on this chapter and this is all you got from it, I hope it isn't too bad. At any rate I'll see you guys later, buh-bye now!**


	5. For Fuck's Sake, Claytonimor!

Sorry everyone, this isn't a chapter, this is me covering my ass from all the fire I am about to receive.

That's right people, this is an excuse as to why I haven't been writing. Normally I would give you some damn sob story and shit and make you all forgive me, but fuck that. The truth of the matter is that I broke my laptop. Basically, I dropped it and the screen broke. I said, "Shit" and waited until yesterday to order a new laptop...which I received today. While I have pretty much lost all data on the previous laptop, I won't be dropping any of my stories. What I am going to be doing is following what I had set up for the rest of my stories. That means finishing rewriting If God's Were Lazy and then moving on a rotation pattern to Emperor Deliver us, then Apathy, Weakness and Doubt, then The Obsidian Blade, and then back to A New Age, A Dark Age.

That is all.


End file.
